yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 002
"Don't Draw That Card!!" is the second chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the sixty-first chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary " gets sucked into the TV.]] Yugi's "Koumori Dragon" has just been sucked into Pegasus' "Dragon Capture Jar". Pegasus explains that he knew Yugi was going to play "Koumori Dragon", so he stole it with his "Dragon Capture Jar". Yugi switches to Dark Yugi upon realizing that this is a Shadow Game. Jonouchi, Anzu and Grandpa are all surprised, having realized the transformation. Yugi wonders how someone prerecorded on a videotape is able to read his cards. Pegasus calls Yugi gloomy and asks why he is so angry all the time. He insists that it's just a game, so they should enjoy it. Yugi is annoyed by Pegasus making fun of him. Yugi's friends think Pegasus just guessed the card through dumb luck, but Yugi is certain that there is more to it than that; Pegasus is a Shadow Game player and can somehow read Yugi's cards. Grandpa recalls what he knows about Pegasus; He is the genius game designer, who started Industrial Illusions; a small game company which changed into an empire with the creation of Duel Monsters. However the rest of Pegasus' background is a mystery. This is the first time Grandpa has even seen his face and wonders why this man is challenging Yugi. Pegasus insists that they continue the game. Yugi agrees and draws his next card, "Baby Dragon". With "Dragon Capture Jar" in play, Yugi can't use any of his Dragons. revives "Koumori Dragon" with "Dragon Piper" to battle "Silver Fang".]] Yugi Summons "Silver Fang". However Pegasus claims to have known Yugi would play a Beast card and on his next turn planned on playing "Mystical Moon" to make "Silver Fang" "savage" and stronger.Before it was made a real card "Mystical Moon" was a Continuous Spell Card, which affected cards, which could theoretically be affected by a full moon, such as tide levels and beast behavior. Since Beasts are weak against FireAt this point in the manga, monsters could be made stronger or weaker depending on their element and the element of the monster they battle. This mechanic was not introduced in the real game. Pegasus counters with the "Genie of the Jar", "Dragon Piper". "Dragon Piper" plays its flute and Summons "Koumori Dragon" out of the jar onto Pegasus' side of the field."Dragon Piper" had a different effect than in real life, before it was made a real card. See Card Appearances:Dragon Piper for more information. "Koumori Dragon" and "Silver Fang" prepare to battle. The ATK of "Kourmori Dragon" has risen to 1700Types and Attributes had not been fully developed at this point. "Koumori Dragon" was considered a Fire monster because it used a fire-based attack. Fire monsters gained ATK against Beasts because of the elements rule., while "Silver Fang" has 1200. "Koumori Dragon" attacks "Silver Fang" with its "Hellfire" attack, destroying it and dropping Yugi's Life Points to 1500. Pegasus says that he heard Yugi was good, but claims to know Yugi's strategy like the back of his hand and jokes that it must be a "jarring" for Yugi. Enraged, Yugi Summons "Great White", a Water monster with 1600 ATK. Pegasus counters with "Oscillo Hero #2", who has just 1000 ATK. Jonouchi and Anzu cheer for Yugi, but Grandpa says that it's no good; Since "Great White" is a Water monster, its ATK will be halved when battling a Lightning monster, like "Oscillo Hero #2". The two monsters prepare to battle. Grandpa comments that it's not visible to the people watching, but an incredible imaginary battle must be taking place between Yugi and Pegasus. From Grandpa's perspective the 3D monsters are not visible. "Oscillo Hero #2" uses its "Electric Strike" attack to attack and destroy "Great White". Yugi's Life Points drop to 1300. Frustrated, Yugi wonders how it is that Pegasus knows all his plans. Pegasus jokes that he understands Yugi's "shock", but this is reality and Yugi cannot defeat him. Pegasus feels that it is now time for him to tell Yugi the other reason why he challenged him; If Yugi loses the game, he must take part in a tournament Industrial Illusions is holding. This event will determine the true champion of Duel Monsters; The Duelist King. He had been hoping that Kaiba would come too, but he hears that Kaiba is not going to recover from his condition. The person who becomes "King" will also win a large sum of money and something even more valuable. Yugi asks what happens if he refuses, but Pegasus shakes his finger and says that Yugi can't refuse, because he can't beat him. Yugi smirks and retorts that he hasn't lost yet. Pegasus smiles and recommends that they keep playing. He compliments Yugi's enthusiasm and says that he knew he would say that. Yugi draws his next card and once again wonders why Pegasus can read his hand. He gets ready to play "Undead Warrior"Before it was made a real card, "Undead Warrior", also known as "Zombie Warrior", was not a Fusion Monster However he stops and realizes that he was about to play that card without thinking, he was depending on his sixth sense. He considers that what he's being led to believe is his sixth sense is his something opponent has planted in his mind. Yugi plays a card face-down in Attack Mode.Monsters could be played in face-down Attack Position at this point. This rule was later dropped. Yugi turns to Grandpa, Jonouchi and Anzu, who haven't seen the card and asks them to use their sixth sense to tell him what it is. The three of them are surprised. They're not psychic and don't think they can do it. However Yugi insists that they say whatever pops into their head. Grandpa says that it's just a feeling, but he got the picture of a skull. Jonouchi says that he's thinking of a cool warrior. Similar to Grandpa, Anzu got the picture of a skeleton. Since two of the three of them guessed a Zombie monster, Yugi is certain that this isn't a coincidence and thinks he understands how Pegasus has been able to see his cards. Pegasus begins his turn. He says that he hates to repeat himself, but Yugi played a Zombie card. Grandpa, Jonouchi and Anzu are surprised, since that's what they had guessed. Pegasus Summons "Rogue Doll" and says that she obliterates all Zombies with her "Holy Light of Shining Chaos". suspects Pegasus is using subliminal messages.]] Yugi explains to the spectators that Pegasus has inserted frames into the film and is using subliminal messages. For example Pegasus inserted a monster into the film for only a few frames. It only flashes on the screen for a few seconds, so they don't realize that they saw it, but subconsciously Yugi remembers the monster and choose its card. Pegasus claims that the battle is his and he has won. However, Yugi flips over his face-down, the "Dark Magician".Tribute Summons had not been introduced at this point. "Dark Magician" uses its "Black Magic" attack to destroy "Rogue Doll". Pegasus' Life Points drop to 1100. Pegasus smiles and says that he also knew that it was about time Yugi would see through his trick. He compliments Yugi and says that he passes so far, but now he shall show him his true power. The artificial eye is once again barely visible from behind his hair. Yugi tells Pegasus not to be a sore loser and calls him a big cheat. Featured Duel: Dark Yugi vs. Maximillion Pegasus Duel continues from the previous chapter. ;Turn 3: Dark Yugi Dark Yugi draws "Baby Dragon". Yugi Summons "Silver Fang" (1200/800). ;Turn 4: Pegasus Pegasus counters with "Dragon Piper" (200/1800). "Dragon Piper" Summons "Koumori Dragon" from "Dragon Capture Jar" (1500/1200). "Koumori Dragon" battles "Silver Fang". Since "Koumori Dragon" is fire and "Silver Fang" is a Beast, "Koumori Dragon" gains 200 ATK (1500 → 1700). "Silver Fang" is destroyed (Yugi 2000 → 1500). ;Turn 5: Dark Yugi Yugi Summons "Great White" (1600/800). ;Turn 6: Pegasus Pegasus counters with "Oscillo Hero #2" (1000/500). "Great White" has its ATK halved, since it is a Water monster battling a Lightning monster (1600 → 800). "Great White" is destroyed (Yugi 1500 → 1300). ;Turn 7: Dark Yugi Yugi considers playing "Undead Warrior". Yugi plays "Dark Magician" in face-down Attack Position (2500/2100). ;Turn 8: Pegasus Pegasus Summons "Rogue Doll" (1600/1000). "Rogue Doll" attacks the face-down "Dark Magician". "Dark Magician" is flipped, the two monsters battle. "Rogue Doll" is destroyed (Pegasus 2000 → 1100). :Continued next chapter.... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption Episode 2 of the second series anime, is based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist, Duels 1, 2 and 3. A number of changes were made including: * Why "Koumori Dragon" had 1700 ATK was not explained. * The battle between "Great White" and "Oscillo Hero #2" is removed. * In the Japanese version, after Yugi stopped before playing "Zombie Warrior" ("Undead Warrior"), he wondered if Pegasus was using some kind of hypnosis to tell him what cards to play. He didn't think of subliminal messaging and could not consult with his friends as they had been frozen during the Duel. In the English version, Yugi saw Pegasus' Millennium Eye and suspected that he was using it to read his mind. * Rather than simply changing his card choice, Yugi drew "Dark Magician" straight from the top of his Deck and played it face-down, so that not even he knew what it was. * In the Japanese version, Pegasus played "Sun Shower", rather than "Rogue Doll" to counter "Zombie Warrior". In the English version, Pegasus simply says that he knows Yugi is about to play "Zombie Warrior" and he is ready to counter with a Trap Card. * The following changes were made in the the English version only, while the Japanese remained close to the manga. ** A lot of the conversation is replaced with talk of Ancient Egypt. Shots of Egypt are added to scenes throughout this dialog. ** Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) thinking that he can't play Dragons with "Dragon Capture Jar" active and Pegasus predicting Yugi's "Silver Fang" and "Mystical Moon" combo are replaced with with Pegasus talking about the Ancient Egyptians: Pegasus asked Yugi if he believed that there was magic in the cards. Yugi replied that Pegasus should know since he invented the game. Pegasus explained that he didn't and that Ancient Egyptians were able to battle with real monsters and magic. The magical forces were so powerful that the Egyptians lost control and almost destroyed the world. ** In the English version, Pegasus' joke after using defeating "Silver Fang" is replaced with Pegasus laughing at how helpless Yugi is and how he is ignorant of the power of his Millennium Puzzle. ** Pegasus telling Yugi about the tournament he must participate in should he lose is replaced with Pegasus talking more about Egypt: Pegasus told Yugi that a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of the Shadow Games away and captured their mystical energies in seven Millennium Items. Yugi asked if the Puzzle was one of these items. Pegasus replied that there is magic in the Millennium Puzzle which could change Yugi's life, if he knew how to use it. When Yugi asked why Pegasus was telling him this, Pegasus insisted that they continue the Duel. Notes